


A Fox's Merit

by ColdCombatant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Although Kakashi's 100 percent willing, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Plotbunnies, Praise Kink, even tho he don't say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: In Naruto's honest opinion, his former Sensei isn't at all appreciated enough as he should be.





	A Fox's Merit

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote these two and I'm having a very Kakashi-obsessed week so here's a little treat from yours truly.

  
It isn't often that Kakashi Hatake, famous Copy ninja of Konohagakure is caught by surprise. In his young-ish life, he's seen many things, has done many things, and on one hand alone he can count the number of times where he was truly caught off guard. Not that little  _oh, I didn't expect that,_ or maybe some of those _wow, that's different,_ but _actually_ surprised. Dumbfounded. Baffled. Shocked. Flabbergasted beyond words.  
  
So, as word spread throughout the village that a peculiar hyperactive blond had returned from his near three year training with Jiraiya, Kakashi was pleased—not surprised, to hear the sudden news. It was well into the evening already and he was preparing to eat some leftover take out from Ichiraku's and settle down with a nice old volume of Icha Icha when Naruto dropped by his apartment unannounced. Again, not surprising, Kakashi figured it was only a matter of time before he was visited by the loudest member of Team 7.  
  
He'd admit that the newest edition to his favorite series Naruto brought back as a gift was quite the eye-opener. Alright, Kakashi may have went into fangirl mode for a while but it was completely Naruto's fault for getting angry with him when he wasn't listening to a damn word of one of his bizarre stories from his journey. The kid should've saved the book for last if he wanted Kakashi's undivided attention. With a bit of yelling and some wrestling—Kakashi couldn't hold the book up out of reach anymore because Naruto's arms had gotten considerably longer—he finally gave in and put the novel away, stealing a few glances at it here and there from where it lay innocently on top of his flak jacket across the living room.  
  
The sun set in the sky long ago, but Kakashi wasn't concerned with the time at the moment. After all, he's been dragging through the days recently. There were numerous advantages and downsides of being temporarily off-duty, far too many of which Kakashi could decide rather he liked it or not. While his body graciously appreciated the prolonged rest intervals after fatiguing solo A and the occasional S-ranked missions, Kakashi always inevitably grew rather restless and honestly bored.  
  
Tsunade made it a habit of giving him extended periods of time to recuperate, especially if his Sharingan had been involved. Internally, he knew the Godaime's intentions were honest and she wanted to assure his health was maintained, but Kakashi could name a million places he'd rather be than cooped up in a tiny hospital room. Even if the nurses were quite nice. It's the main reason he isn't dying of a severe headache as Naruto blabbed on and on. Some things never changed, Kakashi mused.  
  
Naruto's company was nostalgic in many ways, and if Kakashi thought the blond was painfully identical to the Fourth back then, now the resemblance was almost surreal. Those slight baby fat cheeks disappeared and were replaced by more masculine features, that annoying squeaky voice deepened into a tone that was both husky yet still kept that boyish appeal—though went right back into the higher octaves whenever Naruto whined or became flustered. Long story short, puberty did it's job, and it was a job-well done.  
  
Naruto was still advancing in the height catagory, but Kakashi knew it would only be another handful of years before the blond surpassed him there too. Still, it was odd not needing to literally look _down_ to talk to Naruto when he was followed into the kitchen and asked for a glass of water. Kakashi didn't need to be a Jonin or even a ninja for that matter to feel the pair of eyes burning into his back as he poured the ice water into a glass.  
  
"It's so empty in here." Naruto commented flatly. Kakashi knew that tone of voice, the kid was up to something. What that something was exactly remained a mystery for now, but Kakashi would figure it out sooner or later. He wasn't considered a genius for nothing.  
  
"The simpler the better." He replied with a single-shouldered shrug, returning the pitcher of fresh water back into the refrigerator. Kakashi turned, meeting those intense ocean blues with his own calm gaze. Naruto was _much_ closer behind him than he originally anticipated. Kakashi would like to blame the fact that he was lacking on that large section of his brain which was still preoccupied on the new Icha Icha book he longed to read in the confines of his bedroom with a bottle of sake.  
  
"You think so?" The blond's eyes drifted away for a moment, and Naruto soon began stepping forwards. The way he deliberately approached had Kakashi's fingers tighten imperceptibly on the glass of water held in his hand. He was prepared for a childish prank. Maybe a surprise-attack so Naruto could show him how much he's improved, perhaps even another futile attempt to see what's underneath his mask. However, Kakashi did _not_ have a backup plan to the situation which involved Naruto fluently sinking to his knees in front of him.  
  
_Oh._  
  
Kakashi was beginning to think he was growing old too fast, since hardly anything phased him anymore. But here he was, standing in the middle of his kitchen stunned into a dead silence while peering down at the one person who managed to make his way to the top of his personal  _holy shit, what the fuck_ list in a grand total of three seconds. If his eye widens any further, it very well may pop out of his skull and he really needs to blink sometime soon because its also starting to water a bit.  
  
"Naruto," Kakashi begins slowly in a cautious voice, as if he were talking to somebody standing on the edge of a bridge planning to backflip into a lake full of piranhas below. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm showing you my appreciation, Sensei."  
  
The honorific is suddenly tainted as Naruto's hands reach for his standard uniform trousers, and there's a flash of what could only be described as alarm kicking the Copy ninja's heart into a rapid pace. He doesn't even get a moment to process the spoken words let alone digest and respond to them before tan fingers begin tenaciously working at the main button. Kakashi's mouth opens behind the mask but nothing exits besides a small, inaudible puff of air. His vocal chords refused to cooperate to the protest now stuck in his throat. The zipper to his pants is swiftly yanked down, and the faint vibrations send a tingle through his groin which happened to be _way_ too interested in the current situation.  
  
_Oh god. Stop him. Stop him right now._  
  
He could be reasonable and logical about this. Push Naruto away because not only is he over a decade older than the blond, but Naruto was a part of his Genin team and there's just _so_ many things wrong with that as it is. Instead, Kakashi found his feet rooted to the tile floor, jaw hinges seemingly broken as it continues to hang open uselessly on his face, his single dark grey eye locked on Naruto while his trousers and briefs are pulled partially down his hips.  
  
_Do something damn it, don't just stand here.  
  
_As powerful as he's proclaimed to be, it was pitiful how quickly he lost this fight, but all of that shame and denial and self-hate would have to be saved for later because right now there's a firm grip on the base of his cock and a warm wet mouth gradually engulfing him. Correction:  _Naruto's_ mouth. Precious, goofy, ramen-slurping Naruto. Nine tails Jinchuriki of Konoha Naruto. His former Sensei's offspring, future Hokage of the Leaf, dear friend to many Naruto. Naruto, that wild blond with energy which was downright contagious. Always bubbly and enthusiastic, fully of snarky comments, kind of stupid but in the best way of course, and a smidgen amount of innocent. Yes.  _That_ Naruto.  
  
_Ohhhhhhh this is not good. Mmm, not got at all._  
  
Scratch that last part. There was nothing innocent in the way those pink lips were wrapped tightly around his dick, glistening with saliva and precum and filling the kitchen with indecent noises. Red flags are swarming everywhere in the Copy nin's mind, but any other thoughts of protest immediately shrivel up and die when Naruto's tongue laps at his glans. It's a little to late to go back now. An excuse perhaps, but he's known for his skill, not his morals. Kakashi's breath stutters as Naruto pulls back to lick a long stripe up the underside of his cock, repeats the action and pays extra attention to a vein on the surface when the Jonin involuntarily twitches from the action.

"You're not valued nearly enough." Naruto murmurs, breath ghosting along his shaft while he strokes him just right, and Kakashi barely suppresses a violent shiver, only then realizing how big the blond's hands have gotten. It's a miracle the glass of water in his left hand hasn't been dropped or spilled yet. "Let me show you, Sensei." His stomach flips excitedly as the dribbling head of his cock disappears into Naruto's mouth only to slip right back out, and there's a thin line connecting to the blond's pump lower lip before its swiped away with a swift motion of that pink tongue. "Let me show you how much you mean."  
  
_Minato.. Kushina.. forgive me._  
  
Kakashi tries not to think about how those words coil the tightness of arousal in his gut to an unfathomable extent. Naruto's hand is moving away now, replaced with that sinfully tantalizing mouth and its all Kakashi can do to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head as the blond takes him down deep then bobs smoothly back up, setting a steady rhythm. He feels short of oxygen, even though the material of his mask is specially made and thin enough to not restrict air-flow in any shape or form.  
  
He feels a groan bubbling up in his throat, gulps the noise away and nearly chokes on nothing when those astonishing blues flick up towards him and Naruto's head tilts back, that slight angle change allowing him to completely swallow Kakashi's cock. The Copy nin practically slams the glass down on the counter adjacent, cold water splashing over his hand. The muscles in his thighs ache in protest as he uses every ounce of his power to resist the urge to fuck into that welcoming mouth when Naruto's nose brushes silver curls and his throat vibrates with a hum.  
  
_Holy fuck. Holy fucking fuckity fuck._  
  
Kakashi just can't look away from those eyes, and he doesn't even need the Sharingan to copy this moment because every time he gazes into those deep ocean blues he's going to be reeled back to the memory of this precise moment. Sweat is gathering underneath his forehead protecter, and Kakashi's fingertips twitch, wanting nothing more than to entangle themselves in unruly golden locks. His spine straightens as Naruto lifts off while panting, tilts his head sideways while mouthing at his balls, his chin wet with combined fluid and then he's slapping Kakashi's cock against his flattened tongue and there's just _no way_ he's new to this. Naruto learned that from somewhere—from _someone—_ perhaps even multiple people, and obviously has had practice at the task.  
  
He mentally balks at that alone, and Kakashi really shouldn't be shocked again since it's _Jiraiya_ of all people Naruto's been traveling with, but it's still difficult to imagine. He can't give the thought much more attention when Naruto's going at his dick with renewed vigor, adding gasoline to the flames of rapture swarming through his veins. Kakashi's breathing raggedly now, nearly swaying where he stood, and Naruto's hands are placed on the jut of his hipbones, holding him steady as he speeds up his movements, ultimately losing finesse but the sloppiness just aids in bringing him over the edge.  
  
_Don't. Don't. Don't. Don't cum in your former students mouth. Don't do it. Don't you dare do it._  
  
As if the blond could read his very thoughts, Naruto somehow managed a mischevious look with his lips stretched wide, mouth full of cock, blue eyes glittering and lively. Kakashi lets out a breathless sigh watching those swollen peachy lips move against the skin of his shaft, shiny and wet, and Naruto's whisker marked cheeks are flushed dark, hollowing out on every upstroke and his stomach muscles reactively flex, Kakashi can feel himself throbbing every other second and it's just too much.  
  
Kakashi's stance staggers, head tilted up towards the ceiling and a sharp gasp pulled from his throat as he experiences the best orgasm he's had in a very, _very_ long time. Light-headded with the feel, his hips give weak little thrusts, chasing after the unadulterated pleasure claiming his entire body. Naruto's still sucking with the same enthusiasm he'd give to a bowl of ramen, no drop left behind, and Kakashi's legs are dangerously unstable by now as he gradually softens and becomes nearly too-sensitive to that hot mouth.  
  
Naruto pulls back with one final smack, wipes his chin and stands again after tucking him back into his briefs and Kakashi hears the boys kneecaps pop with the motion. Those blue eyes are darker in hue now, fiery and intense, even more than earlier. His single eye is stuck staring at the bulge in Naruto's orange and black jumpsuit, as if it were something otherworldly. And it kind of was, because Kakashi's got no buisness looking there. He's still basking in the pleasant afterglow when one of his wrists is promptly grabbed and he's led down the hallway to his dark bedroom.  
  
He doesn't remember moving his feet from the kitchen floor at all, and Naruto certainly didn't carry him here. Kakashi's heavier than he appears to be, everyone makes the mistake of assuming lanky meant light. Yet here he is. Laying on his back on a familiar mattress with medium grey sheets, Naruto standing at the edge of his bed and disregarding the top portion of his clothing, leaving a black fishnet laced undergarment that's practically torn off before Kakashi can get a good look at it. Only when his pants are pulled down his legs and tossed aside does reality come crashing back down on him.  
  
_Oh no. Oh no no no. Not this. It's already gone too far._  
  
Kakashi props himself up on his elbows and prepares for a decent man-to-man conversation, but the words dry up in his throat when Naruto crawls on top of the bed towards him on all fours like a predator, muscles rippling enticingly underneath tan skin which is a few shades darker than usual from all the constant sun exposure. Those blue orbs practically glow in the dim light of his bedroom, radiating hunger and other emotions Kakashi can't quite make out.  
  
"Nar—"  
  
"It's alright Kakashi Sensei." Naruto husks, planting a soft kiss on a pale exposed thigh as he gets closer to his body. Kakashi feels his entire leg tingle from it. "I want you to feel how much I admire you." Kakashi would normally appose the subject of anyone admiring him, but once again he felt the physical weight of those words render him speechless a second time. If the sincerity wasn't displayed enough in Naruto's expressive eyes, it definitely was as the blond proceeded to kiss his other thigh, then around his hip, hiking up his sleeveless black under shirt to gently press his mouth to the hard contours of his pale stomach. Naruto's hands wandered everywhere, explored every last square inch of his skin, caressing and feeling it with a tenderness that was entirely foreign to the Copy ninja, like he was something delicate, something to treasure. He wasn't. Naruto would disagree, and that's an argument Kakashi knows he'll lose.  
  
Naruto kisses the tension in his body away when tan fingers trace the lines of old scars. The blond hovers over him to even press his lips gently against the fabric of his mask that covered his neck, though Naruto made no movement to take the item off, and Kakashi's mildly relieved because he can't control his embarrassing facial expressions any longer. His muscles instantly go rigid once more as his forehead protecter is lifted off his head, and then Naruto's placing a soft kiss over the closed eyelid of his Sharingan.  
  
Thumbs are hooking the elastic of his briefs and the garment is slid down his thighs which seem to take forever as Naruto purposefully does it slowly, apparently enjoying the fact that his long legs make the action even more drawn out. Naruto throws aside the fabric somewhere across the room, and then he's scooting himself between the Jonin's thighs while staring down at his naked form and the heat of his gaze alone is enough to make Kakashi feel a smidgen amount of self conscious even though he's acutely aware he's got a decent body, as he was told on many different occasions.   
  
"Beautiful." Naruto breathes, almost a whisper.  
  
Okay, now that one was new. Not really the word Kakashi would personally use to describe his physical appearance, but alrighty then. Kurenai is beautiful. Tsunade, even with her attitude is beautiful. Kushina was beautiful. Kakashi makes a face beneath the mask. This was possibly the worst time to think about Naruto's mom. Kakashi's snapped back to reality when both his wrists are grabbed, and his hands which were limp at his sides moments ago are lifted towards the body on top of his own.  
  
"It's okay, you can touch me." The blond says, proving his point by placing the flat of Kakashi's palms on his chest, holding his wrists in place for a few seconds before dropping them. "Let yourself go, Sensei."  
  
Kakashi's stiller than a statue, the only thing he could concentrate on was how impossibly _warm_ Naruto was. The skin under his palm is smooth, and he can feel Naruto's powerful heartbeat thumping in his chest and it should be a crime how calm it is compared to Kakashi's racing pulse. His hands move on their own accord, steadily dragging down the offered torso, pale fingers twitching while they moved against the bumps of hard muscle.   
  
_Wrong. This is wrong. Stop touching him. Stop it. Stop it right now._  
  
"That's it." Naruto murmured sensually, and for a minute there Kakashi actually forgot they were both naked and there's suddenly a cock pressed against his own which is already fully hard again, that velvety slide of skin making his back arch up off the bed as Naruto grinds against him. "Good, just like that." Kakashi's skin breaks out in goosebumps at the praise, and there's a shaky moan flying past his lips before he can even think to close his mouth.  
  
He sees Naruto reach over somewhere, but his left eye is closed and Kakashi can't quite make out what the blond is doing but then one of his legs is grasped under his knee and is hiked up over a broad tan shoulder and the pad of Naruto's finger spreads a cold wet liquid over his hole— _oh._ Kakashi stills as the single digit slips inside, the cool temperature of the lube warmed in a matter of seconds as Naruto lazily thrusts his finger in and out.  
  
Naruto turns his head and presses a kiss to his calf, mumbling out encouragement in a raspy voice that sends shivers down the Jonin's spine. Kakashi's fingernails dig into the tops of the blond's thighs, sucking in a deep breath as the finger leaves him but returns with another. His cock is dripping precum on his stomach as Naruto stretches him, Kakashi squeezes on the pair of fingers and his hips grind down against them when they scissor apart then crook perfectly, right _there_.  
  
_Ohhhhh, fuck it._  
  
Kakashi's mouth opens in a silent cry as Naruto's other hand encloses over his cock and begins stroking while his fingers continue teasing his prostate, and man does he have some coordination. His hips have a mind of their own and continue fucking down against those tan fingers, growing more desperate as his body burns with need. His sleeveless black undershirt with the attached mask is bunched up his torso, uncomfortable but Kakashi needs to keep a small tendril of his sanity and the mask does just that.  
  
Kakashi bites his lower lip when a whine threatens to leave his mouth as Naruto moves his hands away, scoots closer while adjusting himself. His teeth breaks the skin on his lip as the blunt head of the blond's cock rubs wetly over puckered skin, pushes past the ring of muscle and there's that faint sharp pain making his body constrict and puberty did _much_ more than simply increase Naruto's height and mass.  
  
The back of his head hits the mattress, some sweaty silver locks sticking to his forehead and splayed everywhere. Kakashi's thighs tremor, and just when he's thinking that's it, that's all of it, Naruto's inching in some more, stealing the breath from his body. He inhales sharply when the blond finally bottoms out and goes still. Kakashi feels the coarse hairs brush his skin and he just _has_ to see it for himself because it doesn't seem real, none of this does. He lifts his head to look down at where his thighs are spread and where they were connected, see's Naruto's v-line against his body, lets his skull drop right back down and shutters.  
  
"That's right, relax for me." Naruto says, a hand sliding up Kakashi's abdomen and stops at his chest, tweaking a nipple before gliding back down. Kakashi clamps down around the blond, earning a soft groan low in Naruto's throat and _fuck_ that shouldn't sound as good as it does, he should _not_ enjoy having his former Genin balls-deep inside of him, telling him these things that seem so innocent in another point of view but the way Naruto says it makes it absolutely filthy.  
  
He's long adjusted to the thick cock nestled inside of him and if Naruto doesn't start moving Kakashi's going to lose what little piece of his mind is still in tact. The blond's just rubbing little circles with his thumb on the outside of his thigh and Kakashi's hips gyrate insistently, a substitute for begging out loud and he'd have to leave the village if he ever did such an outrageous thing, to Naruto of all people no less.  
  
"Ready?" Naruto murmurs quietly, and Kakashi can feel the others muscles flex in preparation. Yes, he's ready. God, fuck yes, he's been ready. There's a firm palm on his hipbone, another planted on the mattress near his shoulder as Naruto slides halfway out, that exquisite friction of his cock dragging along Kakashi's insides making his toes curl and body jolt. Naruto's sinking back in, setting a gradual rhythm, fingertips sure to leave bruises where they held Kakashi's flesh.  
  
His throat is tight with the effort to keep quiet, hands finding purchase by snagging the sheets in two clumps. Kakashi's breath is coming out in shaky pants, the mask is nearly suffocating and he's pretty sure he's going to have a heatstroke sometime soon. Naruto's scorching inside of him, wet and squelching, making the Jonin feel like he's going to melt from the inside out.  
  
"There you go." Naruto's hips rock in a sensual grind, whiting-out Kakashi's vision as he leans forwards, angling himself to where it's ridiculously perfect, almost too intense on his prostate. It's a hopeless battle he's fighting here. Kakashi's leg falls from that tan shoulder and he wraps them both around the blond's waist, one hand flying to a muscled forearm and clasping like his life depended on it. "Feel good, yeah?"  
  
An unrestrained ragged groan tumbles from Kakashi's mouth as Naruto's hips snap forwards roughly, the moist slap of skin loud in the background. The blond goes from zero to ninety in the blink of an eye and he can't bother caring about the sounds he's making anymore as he's fucked absolutely senseless. He's squirming against the mattress, body unsure if it wants to get closer to the assault of ecstasy or away from it. The tops of Kakashi's cheekbones feel oddly cold in the air as his mask slides down his face a tad.  
  
Naruto wrenches his arm away from his grip, stops to grab both Kakashi's legs from where they bent under the knee and folds his body nearly in half, cock striking new depths that the Jonin didn't even think was possible. Kakashi's distantly aware his knees are touching the bed and he can't even be impressed by his own flexibility because Naruto swivels his hips while withdrawing, gives a little grind at the end of each stroke and holy _fuck_ he's getting the best dick-down in a decade by the villages ramen-loving hyperactive dork.  
  
Kakashi's body arches, arms reaching up above his head and his hands push on the wooden headboard, hearing it splinter and crack from his strength. His head tosses from side to side, hair a complete mess, nerves on cloud nine, and he doesn't care in the slightest bit how wantonly he's moaning, how willingly his body takes that cock, how wet he is, leaking all over his stomach completely untouched like that. Rather a minute passed, five, ten, or twenty, Kakashi doesn't know, there's no room for thought anymore, all he can do is simply _feel_ and _take,_ and _damn_ was he taking.  
  
His eye opens for the first time in a long time, and Naruto's fucking him earnestly with that same concentrated, engrossed expression he got when his full attention was fixated on something. Kakashi's seen it numerous times, back when Team 7 was first established, when Naruto was training to improve, and there's that familiar incredible intent determination behind those unblinking blue eyes, and somehow the fact that such an intensity was now directed solely on _him_ was too much for Kakashi to handle.   
  
He's hurtled into his second orgasm so forcefully, Kakashi's almost positive he's going to pass out from it. His jaw falls slack beneath the mask which is dangerously low on the bridge of his nose, groaning long and low, his voice hoarse and cracking. Hot streams of cum land over his chest and abdomen, and Naruto's hips falter when Kakashi constricts tightly around him, but the blond keeps fucking him through it, speeding up and shortening his thrusts, breath warm on Kakashi's skin where he panted above him.  
  
Kakashi watches dazedly as Naruto's hands let his legs go and grip his hips securely, pulling the Jonin's lower body into his lap as he chases his own climax. Kakashi reaches for his own cock and strokes himself slowly with a soft moan, enjoying the view and relishing in the pleasurable tingles swarming his body as Naruto pounds into him relentlessly. There's a very animalistic sounding growl, and then Naruto's throbbing inside of him, spilling himself while his hips jerk weakly. Kakashi gasps and shakes through a dry orgasm, nothing leaving his body the third time around but the sensations are still there and strong enough to make him dizzy.  
  
Their heavy breathing mingles in the quiet dark bedroom, and Kakashi's feeling a bit cold from all the sweat as he steadily calms down from the pleasure-high. Even his face feels cold under the mask, although that seems to help him breathe more properly now and— _wait_. Naruto's staring down at him curiously, his lips upturned in what appears to be another one of his signature grins. Kakashi's tongue swipes over his dry lips, and he freezes once he doesn't feel the fabric of his mask covering them.  
  
"Awe, you've got a mole huh? That's no reason to hide your face Sensei." Naruto quips.  
  
Kakashi's mouth opens for an argument, maybe an insult, but then the blond's leaning down and placing a peck of a kiss onto his exposed chin, right over said mole. He's pouting automatically, since the expression is always hidden and he can't be teased for it in public, Naruto's giggle sending a new rush of heat to his face that's doubled when the blond mouths at his earlobe and whispers huskily.  
  
"Ready for round two?"  
  
Naruto's known for his ungodly stamina and Kakashi really, _really_ shouldn't be so surprised when he feels the hardness inside of him shift as Naruto moves above him.  
  
But he is.  


**Author's Note:**

> Lmfaoo Kakashi only has 3 and a half lines of actual dialogue in the whole story


End file.
